Teresa Reynolds
Being a hero doesn't mean you're invincible; it means you're brave enough to stand up and do what's needed. -Teresa to Sam Gunter in Crossing paths. Teresa Reynolds is a Greek demigod daughter of Aphrodite and John Reynolds and is currently the head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin, after defeating Rachel Tnama in a challenge. She is currently dating Jason Carter. Early Life Teresa spent most of her early life training to be a better girl and get the toppest ranks in her studies, Teresa's father died in a young age when Teresa was just 6 years old, the only family member she has mostly spent time with is her mother (Aphrodite). Fights She had gotten in verbal fights with many people, including Rachel Tnama, Clarisse and Liam. Her real fights include an attempt to fight Sam Gunter, a Cyclops and three Earthbornes. The Shadow Spear The Caged Goddess: In the caged goddess Teresa is the narrator along with Jason Carter and Liam Adler, Teresa is also the main protagonist in this part of the series as shown when talking to Aeolus, fighting Enceladus and Midas and other parts. The Threat Of The Twin Giants: In this book she narrates along with Laura Strong, Liam Adler and Luna Anderson. Traces Of Blood: She is not a part of this book because of her getting kidnapped by Sam Gunter. Crossing Paths: She finally reunites with Jason Carter after being split up for 1 month. The Final War: She helps the others fight the giants although while the others fight Gaia she is not seen because of her helping in the bomb attack plans with Luna Anderson. Personality Teresa is a calm, but rebellious spirit. Always loyal and protective of her friends. She is not afraid to stand up for her family and friends. Teresa has always followed her heart and her guts, she doesn't care about looks as much as the personality and shows children of Aphrodite aren't cowards and gossip-aholics like a lot of people from the other cabins think. She stands for her believes and fights to right the wrongs in her cabin. Teresa is very caring and loving towards her boyfriend, Jason Carter. Compared to the other children of Aphrodite, she is much more aggressive and down to earth and is also somewhat tomboyish, not constantly focused on herself or her looks. She has a funny sense of humor, and laid-back most of the time. When claimed by Aphrodite, she complains that she can't get rid of her makeup or her new hairstyle and finds it to be annoying, to say the least. Before she was claimed by Aphrodite, Teresa expressed that she wanted to be the daughter of Athena, Hecate, Artemis (before realizing she was a maiden goddess), or any goddess that wasn't Aphrodite. Appearance Teresa was first described to be a very beautiful girl of Native American, with blonde beautiful hair, and kaleidoscopic eyes which were attractive for my boys. She was claimed and subsequently blessed by Aphrodite, she temporarily became the most gorgeous girl in Camp Olympians: her hair turned lush and long, braided with gold ribbons down one side so it fell across her shoulder, and she wore perfect makeup that made her lips cherry-red and brought out all the different colors in her eyes. Her skin also became perfect, she was adorned in a beautiful, sleeveless, ankle-length white gown with an embarrassingly low V-neck, and her biceps were circled by delicate gold armbands, while an intricate necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers glittered on her chest. Abilities and Tools Fighting Abilities: Teresa doesn't like fighting others with weapons although Luna gives her training lessons for how to use her weapons. Demigod Abilities: As a daughter of Aphrodite she is able to get others to listen to her easily by fooling them with charmspeak. MAGICAL ITEMS: Katoptris: Katoptris is the dagger she uses for fighting others Category:Characters